nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyorinata: Child Care Trouble 8/10/16
Participants Yuki Hyorinata Title: EirwynFrostSilver: -Dawn creeped through the window of her room, peering upon her lid covered eyes as if to wake her gently like a mother would. She cooed and rolled over. "Awww… Just five more minutes…." she mumbled curling into a ball under her childish pink covers, her body wrapped around a giant beige teddy bear, using it more like a body pillow. Not that she was going back to sleep but she didn't feel like prying herself from the warmth of her bed just yet. She took in the silence of her room breathing a relaxed sigh, before hearing footsteps heavily hitting the floor in the hall outside her room. Then the door storming open as familiar figure stood in the doorframe. -"OI! Hyorinata! Get outta bed.You've got a mission."- the boy had dark hair and eyes just like she did, and was rather animated as well. He looked exhausted as if he was just roused out of his bed in his hand was a small scroll. "You have to be there by noon… its nine-thirty… and we all know how long it takes for you to primp yourself…" he yawned tossing the scroll onto the bed beside her, before he scuffled back down the hall the sound of him flopping back into his bed the thud could be felt through the wall. She sat up rubbing her eyes, her long ebony locks rolling over her shoulders as she sat for a moment, the silent peace of the rain outside coaxing her to rise. She pushed the bear out of bed scooting her backside to the edge of the futon before kneeling to straighten the sheets on the futon, rolling the bear back on top of the pink blankets. She stood crossing the room and looked to her outfit that she normally wore for missions that was folded neatly on the folding rack beside her dressing mirror. She kneeled down before it looking into the mirror picking up the brush from the small vanity beside the mirror brushing away her bed head. Her silky locks now pin straight as they hung delicately below her shoulder blades. She left most of her hair down, with the exception of twin buns on either side of her head, clipping in the snowflake her brother had given her as a final touch. She reach to the dresser and picked up her necklace clipping it on She finished getting ready, tucking her tools in her sleeves and obi should they be needed on the mission, before looking into the mirror, staring at herself for a moment, before looking to the scroll her brother had thrown at her. She reached for it grabbing it from its resting place and read it quietly to herself, her words but a murmur… -"…..I-I'm a baby sitter?!"- she said her eyes getting wide for a moment. -"…F-For Academy Students?!- She stood up feeling slightly nervous about this mission. She herself stood at about the height of an academy student… she took a deep breath and collected herself, looking at herself in the mirror and giving herself a pep talk.-"Alright, I can do this. No biggy right?"- she took another breath and stood up, heading downstairs and grabbing an onigiri that her mother had made on her way out for breakfast. Stuffing it in her mouth before she pulled on her shoes she headed out into the rain. She would be a good thirty to forty minutes early.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She arrived at the home of the woman who had placed the request and knocked on the door. When it opened she smiled brightly and greeted the woman. -"Ohayogozaimasu! I'm Yuki Hyorinata, the genin you requested to watch your children."- her smile was bright and cheerful even as she noted the woman's frazzled appearance. Woman: "Oh thank goodness your here… The twins are eating breakfast in the kitchen." Hyo tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly at the woman. "I can see you need a moments peace to yourself. Please it's my pleasure to watch them for you. Enjoy your day Nanami-sama." She said with a bow, as the woman grabbed a day bag. That was when the two young academy students came rushing out of the kitchen, a boy and a girl, both looking at their mother as she turned to them. Woman: "You two be good now for Hyorinata you hear? Don't make any trouble." The two nod in unison at their mothers words as the woman turned back to Hyorinata. "Here's a list of contact information should anything happen… emergency worthy only of course, they have homework and practice for school so that should be able to occupy their time until I get back…here are the spare house keys if you need to go outside with them..." the woman said with a speedy smile. "Also, no sweets… they're hyper enough as it is… I'll be back around six-ish." with that the two kids whined a sigh at the prospects of no candy. Hyo smiled hesitantly. "Of couse not a problem. Have a good day Nanami-sama." she said with a courteous bow. As soon as Nanami closed the door behind her they started fighting with one another. Hyorinata closed her eyes composing herself and snapped. -"OI! Knock it off!"- she yelled sternly. Each stopping in their tracks, the boy in mid hair-pulling and the girl had her hands roughly pulling at his cheeks. Hyo smiled and clapped her hands together. -"How about a nice friendly competition after homework hm?"- The two looked at each other then looked to Hyo, who was no taller than the two of them, they tilted their heads inquisitively wondering what their peer could possibly suggest that would be mildly entertaining to them.- " Hmm… The faster you two finish your homework the faster we can go to the park to play… How's that sound?"- she said with a smile looking to the both of them. With that the two rushed to the table almost knocking each other over to work on their written homework. She watched them for a moment almost astounded at how simple that was…-' Heh…. I'm pretty good at this… they aren't soo bad.'- she though to herself taking a seat at the table where they were working. EirwynFrostSilver: -After about an hour or two of working on their home work… the twins started to get stir crazy… and by stir crazy, they started to quarrel with one another. Hyo spoke up. "Alright… I think we can call it quits for a good leg stretch yeah?" She said with a smile. Standing up and making her way around to the other side of the table to look over their homework. "Lets go to the park, and we can do some excursuses like… maybe you could show me what you've learned in school?" with that the twins nodded and ran for the door. -"Hyorinata, Last to the Park has to lick the light post!"- Hyo cringed… -"There will be no licking light posts… its unsanitary!!" she said running after the two of them as they opened the front door, she closed it behind them and closed the door, locking it quickly and heading off after them not losing track of them as they took off down the street. She took to higher ground watching them as they maneuvered in the streets just below her past a few food vendors selling confections for park goers… They finally reached the park at the same time. -"So what do you want to play?"- she said with a smile, though something seemed to itch at her in that moment. She looked around having the distinct feeling that she was being watched… but she shook it off, turning back to the students with the same smile she always seemed to wear. They looked at each other with their mischievous grins then turning back to Hyo in unison they replied simply with "TAG YOUR IT!" Both children shoving her in either shoulder throwing her slightly off balance before they took off.- EirwynFrostSilver: -She balanced herself and looked around… they had disappeared. -"Apparently this is hide and seek tag…"- her chocolate eyes peering into the trees and the surrounding area for any signs of them… she moved finally scouring the playground for the twins. She smiled finding one crouching behind a tree hiding in the shade of the branches above.- "Gotcha!"- she said touching the girls shoulder before stepping clear through her. -"You've gotta be kidding me…"- she sighed straightening herself out. -"Its on now…I can't believe I fell for that…"- she hurried along past the clone and found the two of them not to far away giggling to themselves behind an electrical box egging her on. They blew raspberries at her before hiding behind the electrical box. She smirked and creeped up on the box sneaking up the side her feet sticking to the side of the box through her chakra control she dropped in on both of them tackling them both by in a sort of sloppy headlock… not her forte but it did the trick…. until both poofed… pipes falling to the ground with a metallic ring.- "Fudge ducks…"- she cursed, now getting slightly agitated. A figure came over to her with his arms crossed. He chuckled heartily "Lose your kids?" she nodded and brushed herself back to its place in preparation to continue her search. -"Yeah."- she laughed, -"I'll find them though. Its just tag… with a twist."- She looked up at the man and raised her brow, he looked sort of familiar… like she had seen his face before somewhere in the playground when they had arrived… -"Do…I know you?"- she questioned taking a step closer to the man inquisitively. The man started to sweat nervously. "Uh…. I don't think so Hyorinata." she smirked. -"Riiight…. nice try kid."- and as she reached out to grab him she felt a leg connect with the back of her knees, causing her to fall forward. The girl laughed, and stood up grabbing Hyo's coin purse then the boys hand after he broke his transformation and they took off as Hyo got back to her feet. "Ohh… you are soooo getting it now…" she reached at her side… noticing her coin pouch was missing… -"Heh…. and now I know where you're going…" she smirked and took of hastily after them.- EirwynFrostSilver: -The two stood in line at the candy stall at the edge of the park eyeing the sweets. They placed their orders and immediately after the man handed the two their treats… the treats went flying from their hands, pierced by a senbon each, pinned to the sidewall of the cart. And there Hyo stood, smiling her sweet smile, if the air around her could freeze it would have as her powder blue chakra flared with her aggravation. -"I've got you now… Fun time is over…ok?"- she said with a smile, the same soft and caring smile she had when she first greeted them. Outsmarted and now out of a snack the two gave up, the girl held out the pouch as she approached taking it from them, she set her hands on either of their shoulders gently before pressing her thumb into their pressure points making them wriggle in her grasp. -"We're going home now alright?"- Each of the children nodded walking still in her grasp back towards their house defeated…- EirwynFrostSilver: -She opened the door for the two of them and they rushed inside. Sitting down at the table and hurriedly worked on their homework again, by the time they walked in their mother was already home watching them studiously attack their homework… which was out of the ordinary.- "I hope it was ok that I took them to the park for some exercise and some practice."- Hyo said with a smile. The mother nodded and looked from the kitchen table where her children were to where Hyo stood in the doorway. -"Everything went well I hope, they weren't too much of a handful were they?" -their mother asked inquisitively. Hyo nodded. -"Peachy and not at all."- she smiled. -"No sweets."- the twins mother nodded. -"Thank you kindly, I've got them from here. You can report back to the Mission Office."- Hyo nodded and excused herself to the mission office to report on the completed status of her mission wondering along the way what her teammate was up to…- End Results: Hyo completes her mission to occupy Nanami's twins. Returning them to their mother, sweet consumption free.